


Day 17 - Moriyama - red

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me without you is like a nerd without braces, A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces.<br/>Or why Moriyama is so set on using pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 - Moriyama - red

„Uhm… excuse me?“ The girl turned around and looked at him, pretty brown eyes filled with curiosity. “Yes?” “I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me tonight?” Her mouth falls open in shock, then she pushes him away. “No! Go away!” He pouts and leaves the table, returning to his own booth. He can hear someone snickering, not even trying to muffle the sound and looks up. The barista, a girl his age with hair just as red as that razukan midget, is laughing at him, not even trying to hide her obvious amusement. “It’s not that funny.” “Yes it is.” She giggles even more and he glares at her, slipping back into his booth and the ton of homework he still has to do.

Five minutes later he hears her making weird noises, it sounds like she’s calling a cat. He looks up, deeply irritated. “Hey you… Womanizer!” Why is his favourite booth just so close the bar? “What is it, red?” “There’s a girl at the booth at the back, she’s alone and studying. Try her, but not the teddy bear line again.” He frowns and she giggles. “There’s nothing to do here, do a bored lady a favour.” He groans, as if he’s annoyed but he’s smiling inwardly. He didn’t see the girl in the back, maybe she’s cute, maybe she’s going to be his girlfriend?

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.”

Nope, she’s not going to be his girlfriend. Red is laughing loudly now and he opts to ignore her, slipping back into his booth. “Oh come on, pretty boy, you have to admit it was funny.” “It wasn’t and my cheek hurts!”

-

Red’s name is Megumi, but he still calls her red, five months into knowing her. She calls him pretty boy, womanizer, flirt machine… she’s pretty creative when it comes to nicknames. And horrible when it comes to math. It’s a weird thing between them. Not real hate but constant nagging. She’s a girl and every girl is his type, but he opts to not flirt with her because it makes things easier. She would just laugh at him if he did. After all, red is red, 5’10 tall, with flaming red hair, eyes with the same colour and the habit to wear neon coloured shirts. She’s like a coloured light bulb and she’s teasing him, keeping him on his toes – while helping him to find a girlfriend. Maybe she should try something else because five months into knowing her, the starts to think that her “help” has exactly the opposite effect.

-

“Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling!”

Red doesn’t know how that happened. How she became friends with Kaijos third year shooting guard in the first place is a mystery itself, how she grow to like him so much, even more. She laughs at Takaos pick up line, but her eyes are on Moriyama. Sundays are the worst, when the Shutoku first year abandons ‘Shin-chan’ to pick up Seirins Eagle eye and meet them at the coffee shop to exchange their newest pick-up lines. Red feels like she’s in the middle of a really weird comedy show or in an experiment of how much bad puns a human can take without suffering long term damage. She’s so used to acting like she hates it, that she doesn’t know how to show them that she’s already in to deep. But hawk eye and eagle eye already know. She can see it in their knowing smirks. Moriyama is the dense idiot again, but she can’t really blame him, can she?

When Takao points out a cute girl at the counter and Moriyama gets up to try his luck, Izuki slides over a little handwritten note. “Me without you is like a nerd without braces, A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces.“ And beneath it, in his neat writing, are three words. “Do it today.” She blushes, hard. But she knows he’s right and she nods. She will do it today.

-

And when Moriyama takes her home, like he always does and they stop in front of her house and she literally throws the damn pick up line at him, he blushes a endearing shade of red. It matches her hair, her eyes – her own blush – and maybe, just maybe, red is not just a colour that ties them together. Maybe it’s more.


End file.
